Complex articles of manufacture frequently include a plurality of component parts that cooperatively form the desired article. In general, the number of component parts in the product may range from a few hundred parts to many thousands of parts. Various fixtures, tooling, test equipment, templates and other similar devices may also be used during assembly of the various component parts into the desired article. Accordingly, the production of complex articles of manufacture constitutes a highly disciplined process requiring extensive coordination and documentation to ensure that the component parts, tooling and manufacturing processes conform to accepted standards to yield a product that is structured and performs as designed.
For example, and referring in particular to commercial aircraft production, a configuration control system is typically used to verify that the aircraft conforms to a common product design in accordance with a production type certificate. In particular, it is necessary to verify and document the presence and status of selected critical components on the airplane. Currently, verification that the selected components are properly installed on the airplane is accomplished by a visual inspection, and the results of the visual inspection are documented in a paper-based documentation system maintained by a manufacturer. Following delivery of the airplane, verification that the airplane conforms to a predetermined configuration is also necessary, since the airplane is subject to various repairs, maintenance procedures and inspections while in service. Since the aircraft may also incorporate various approved modifications as described in service bulletins, or other similar documents, the configuration may change in various respects, while the aircraft is in service. Accordingly, the aircraft may obtain an “as flying” configuration that differs from an “as delivered” configuration. Airlines must document the “as flying” configuration of the aircraft during its operational lifetime, and generally rely on a paper-based documentation system to record the “as flying” configuration.
Current configuration control systems for aircraft have various shortcomings. For example, current configuration control systems generally entail visual inspections of various components of the aircraft, which may include a labor-intensive disassembly of the article. Furthermore, paper-based documentation systems may include inaccuracies and are also generally labor-intensive to maintain. Therefore, novel systems and methods to manage the configuration of a manufactured article that reduce the labor required to manage the configuration, and that reduce or eliminate paper-based documentation, would have utility.